Identity Mix Up?
by HALESlovesDEMONS
Summary: After kikyo is killed the man who did it is sent to jail and Inu is devastated. When a new girl comes to town will she be able to help him get over her...and what happens when said man escape?
1. How it Started

**Identity mix up?**

**chap 1 How it Started**

Inuyasha- 15

Kikyo-15

Naraku- 15

"Hey Kikyo" said Naraku

"Hey" she replied

" So what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same"

" Want to go hang out?"

"Sure"

**Later that day**

"Naraku stop!!!"

"Why Kikyo? You give it to everyone else why not me?"

"Because you are a **FREAK**!!!"

"Then why did you agree to hangout with me today?"

"I didn't want to be mean and I felt sorry for you."

"Oh. Now I see. You are afraid of me."

He started ripping off Kikyo's shirt when she used her meko powers to fly him into a tree.

" You Bitch! You **WILL** pay for that!"

Kikyo ran as fast as she could, but Naraku was gaining speed quickly. She used her meko powers to make a barrier between her and him. She forgot that Naraku was a **MUCH** more powerful demon than she was a priestess. So he broke the barrier faster that you could snap your fingers. All the barrier did was make him even more mad.

He easily caught back up with her. This time he didn't give her time to make a barrier. He stretched out one of his tentacles and grabbed her leg. (So you can gues what happenned) Kikyo fell to the ground hard and fast. Naraku pulled her closer to him. Kikyo kept kicking and throwing punches, but that only mad him laugh an evil bone chilling laugh. When he got her close enough he used his powers to kill her. Nice and slowly and he stood there watching her die laughing that evil bone chilling laugh as she suffered.

Before Kikyo was dead she used the rest of her powers trying to kill Naraku, but it wasn't strong enough. It only gave him a little burn. Inuyasha ,Kikyo's boyfriend, saw the light and ran to it knowing it was Kikyo who had caused it. When he got there he saw Naraku laughing at Kikyo dieing. Inuyasha was** SO** mad that he ran at Naraku not even thinking. Inuyasha surprised him so he got Naraku pretty good."You'll pay for that, **HANYOU**!!" Well Naraku fought for about another ten minutes when finally Inuyasha threw the final punch and knocked Naraku out cold. He was about to kill him and decided to let him suffer in jail instead of having the pleasure of dieing. He went to go check on Kikyo, but it was too late. She was already dead. Inuyasha used his cell phone and called the police and told them what had happenned.


	2. The Real Chap 2

** Hey SO sorry about the chapter repeat. My comp messed up and my first Fanfic. Thank You for your reveiws _Kagome126 _and_ MadeNew_. MadeNew I tried and took your advice so I hope you like this chapter.**

**chap 2 The Real Chap 2**

**One year later**

Inuyasha- 16

Kagome- 15

Sango- 15

Miroku- 16

It has been three years since Kikyo died. That first year after Kikyo's death was hell for Inuyasha. He would not talk to anyone. Miroku , his best friend, could not even get him to talk. Sango ,another friend, tried,but it failed. (What a shocker) A year after Kikyo's death a new girl moved into town.When she walked into the classroom on her first day of school everyone stared at her in awe because of how much she looked like Kikyo.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. What's yours?" She asked Inuyasha inquisitively.

" The mutt won't say anything. Mutt-face hasn't said a word since last year. Since Kikyo died." Said Koga in a mocking tone.

"Oh." Kagome replied weakly.

" Why did you even bother talking to that mutt? I mean he is a half demon. Why don't spend your time talking to a full demon and a real man." Koga said smugly.

"First he looked lonely. Second SO! And thirdly you seem like a jerk and I wouldn't even give you the time of day. Hmph." She said as she stepped on Koga's foot and walked away.

"Sorry about Koga he can be such a jerk. Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Sango." She said enthusiasticly (sp) pointing to herself." And this is Miroku , my boyfriend." She said pointing to boy standing next to her(not so enthusiasticily)

"Well hi I'm Kagome.Nice to meet you," she said shaking Mirokiu's hand. While his (cursed hand) moved down her backside to her butt.

" MIROKU, YOU PERVE!!!" SLAP.

" You need to keep your boyfriend in check!!" Kagome yelled blushing a few shades of red.

"Sorry" Sango turning several shades of red.

" Hahahahahaha."

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha laughing his ass out of his chair. Sango and Miroku were shocked to hear Inuyasha laugh. After one year of trying to make him talk he starts to laugh when this girl that looks like Kiyo comes in for one day and makes him laugh. Well after the moment of shock passed they all started to laugh. Everyone in the classroom looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Well it has been a while since we have heard you laugh for a long time." Said Miroku smiling at Inuyasha.

" Sorry, but I was so upset about Kikyo being dead I just didn't feel the need to say anything, but when Kagome walked in she reminded my of Kikyo and I thought maybe it was time to start to living my life again."

"Well I guess I'm glad I could help." Kagome said blushing a little.

'Who is Kikyo anyways?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little confused.

As soon as she asked that everyone looked at the floor and made no eye contact with each other.

"Kikyo was my girlfriend last year and a crazy guy named Naraku killed her." Said Inuyasha sadly his bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see them.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said Kagome meekly while staring at the floor.

"Well that was the past and I think it is time to move on." Said Inuyasha with fake enthusiasm, but in his eyes you could tell he was upset thinking about moving on without Kikyo. Everyone saw this so they changed the subject quickly.

"So do you want to join our group?" Asked Sango.

" If no one minds I would love to."

"Ok, welcome to the group." They all said in unison.

** I'll try my best to write my next chapter as fast and as good as possible.**


	3. Getting ready

"Hey Inuyasha have you heard about the party at Koga's?" Kagome asked in the hallway.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well... are you going?"

"Why would I go to that mangy wolf's party." He asked hottily.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm going."

Inuyasha was considering going when the wolf himself started walking towards them (actually more towards Kagome)

"How's my women?" Koga asked smugly.

"For the last trime I... AM...NOT...YOUR...WOMAN!!"

"Not yet anyways." He mumbled only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"So Kagome are you coming to my party tonight?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Hello my beloved Sango."

"Hey Miroku" Sango greeted sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"My dad left again on another business trip again... But this time he'll be gone 1 MONTH." Sigh

"It's alright. Atleast you still have your brother." Miroke said trying to cheer Sango up.

"No, you are wrong there."

"Why? What happenned?"

"He said I was trying to take mom's place." Sango said tears welling up in her eyes. (Sango and Kohaku's mom had died a little overa year ago of cancer.

"I'm so sorry Sango." While saying this his "cursed" hand was going down her backside.

"Hentai!"

Then is you were in a one mile radius you could here that slap echo. (Poor Miroku never knows when to stop :( )

Sango marched off steaming while Miroku lay on the ground unconscious and twitching. A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku laying on the ground rubbing his cheek which had a deep red hand print on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing and couldn'y stop.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"What did you do now?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think the monk did smart one." Inuyasha asked Kagome plainly.

"Well Miroku you got what you deserved if she left such a red mark in your face."

"Do you know where she went?" Sango asked worried about her friend to have slapped Miroku MUCH harder than usual.

"No I don't since you know I was like unconscious."

"Don't remind me." She said starting to giggle.

"I _laugh_ guess _laugh _I _laugh _will call her_ laugh._" While saying this she was pulling out her black razor.

RING RING RING

"Hey Kagome." Sango said sighing.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked worried.

"Miroku." Sango replied coldly.

"No other than him."

Sango told Kagome what was bugging her and what had happenned.

" I'm gonna kill him!!"

"Do what ever you want I don't care right now."

" I'll do that."

"Sango where are you?"

"At the park."

"Ok see you there in 15 minutes. Love ya." With tht she hung up.

15 Minutes later

"So kagome where are we going?" Sango questioned.

"First we are going to my house to change." Kagome said happily.

"Change? What for?" Sango inquired a little worried.

"For Koga's party tonight. DUH!"

"Kagome I don't think I want to go. Miroku might be there."

"More the reason to go. So you can make Miroku feel so stupid for doiong whata he did to you."

"Ok...Then Let's Go."

"Wow Kagome you look great!"

"Same to you Sango!"

I couldn't think of anything for them to where. So all I can say is that they looked hot. Like every guy there would stop and stare and try to dance with them.

"Sango. Miroku is gonna feel like the stupidest gut on the earth!"

"Kagome are you trying to get Koga even more into you? Cause that is EXACTLY what that outfit is gonne do."

Kagome thought about this." If Koga doesn't act like the ALMIGHTY king of the world I might go out with him."

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update and sorry for how short these chaps are but I have Writer's Block. UGH!! PLus school has just started back up and I have had Basketball tournaments the past two saturdays and I have no more friends to help me with this they have left me. What a cruel world LOL. I'm expectinf flames and I don't care the more reveiws to better the chaps. So until next time.**


	4. AN MUST READ PLZ!

I am now officially discontinuing this story but anyone can take this up


End file.
